Solstice
by Innocenzo
Summary: "The beauty lies in those who deemed complicated. And as the people do not comprehend their difficulty, they tend to mock them and to isolate them. At least I do not laugh at it... for the beauty lies in those who are deemed complicated." Loki x Sigyn, Post Avengers. [Featuring Avengers]


**Chapter 1**

"The beauty lies in those who deemed complicated. And as the people do not comprehend their difficulty, they tend to mock them and to isolate them. At least I do not laugh at it... for the beauty lies in those who are deemed complicated."

* * *

Natasha Romanoff stepped off the Quinjet, hurrying towards the Helicarrier. The ship was in turmoil. Agents hastening in pace around her, papers flying, drinks spilt and in the midst of the chaos, stood in complete motionlessness, were Director Fury and Thor.

Natasha quickened her pace, sinking into the transmissible ambiance that surrounded her. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Clint, watching the scene below with tenseness that coiled through his body. At the end of the passage, she watched as Tony and Bruce were escorted into the medical bay and for once the philanthropist was not making a smart remark of any kind. Both men's visage was grim.

"Agent Romanoff," a husky voice to her left halted her in her step. Natasha turned swiftly to see Steve leaning against the wall, haggard, bloodied, but stagnant; watching the pandemonium with scrutiny.

"Captain." Natasha acknowledged. "What is going on?" She had never been the one to beat around the bush.

She had been sent out on an assignment to Russia, but she'd only been gone 48 hours. Though life on the Helicarrier was never tranquil, the agents were usually poised, collected but they were running around as though the Helicarrier was without an engine, again.

Captain Rodger's mouth twitched into a slight quirk; he had always appreciated the candour of his partner.

"A run in with Doctor Doom."

"Nothing out of the norm then." Natasha commented. After the Battle of New York, as the media so ostentatiously christened it, S.H.I.E.L.D found themselves handling a brand new host of threats, threats that the mind could not possibly invent.

"But this time it was." The gravelly voice of Nick Fury cut into their conversation. The Agents straightened to address their forerunner with respect. "He had a hostage."

Natasha fleetingly noted Thor stiffening behind Fury.

"A woman." Steve added acerbically.

"Is she of importance?" Natasha inquired.

Thor frowned.

"Therein lies the problem." Fury sighed.

"I do not understand Sir," Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

The Helicarrier shook violently as though an earthquake had just passed through, but that was not possible, they were in the air. Agents rushed past them and out onto the open airspace, something had landed on the ship; and it was not friendly.

"I think we're about to." Fury scowled, following the charge of agents.

Thor, Clint, Steve and Natasha followed the lead of their Director and what they saw had them pulling out their weapons immediately.

"Stand down. I said, **stand down**!" The Director's orders confused all those who were armed.

"Brother," Thor muttered almost incoherently, walking towards the demigod with urgency.

Clad in his gold and leather armour, but without the glowing blue sceptre this time, stood Loki. Though they knew him to be an adverse target, there was something about his stance that practically screamed to Natasha as though he was not here to cause unnecessary suffering; as incredulous as that sounded.

"_Where is she_?" Loki demanded; not allowing Thor to embrace him.

"Brother she-"

"I said **WHERE IS SHE**?" Loki cried with almost petulant need that the assembled agents look a step away from the hostile being they knew him to be. It had been almost two years since New York, but none of them could ever forget the destruction that Loki had wrought upon their world.

"Come with me." The Director requested, but as often with Fury, even an invite came out as an order.

Surprisingly, the famed Silver-Tongue said nought all and followed obediently.

"Agents, return to your stations. There are no hostile targets on board." The voice of Maria Hill sounded over the intercom. Though shrouded with confusion, the squad did as they were told; none ill advised enough to aggravate the demigod.

"Who was the hostage?" Natasha demanded an answer from Thor as soon as they had stepped indoors.

Thor winced a smile. "Ever the astute one, Black Spider." Thor complimented.

But Natasha was having none of it.

"Who was she?"

"The woman who is being treated by the Man of Iron and Son of Banner is, Sigyn, Princess of Asgard."

"Your sister?" Clint questioned almost dubiously; that didn't explain why Loki looked like his world was collapsing around him. Heck, Thor would have gone on a mad rampage if that were his kin.

"Nay, Sigyn is the wife of Loki."

Needless to say, the expressions on the Avengers' faces would have been almost comical had the situation not been so dire.

* * *

"I thought that I made it very clear that Mr. Stark and I were not to be bothered-" Bruce's rant stopped mid-flow when he spotted Loki standing beside Fury.

Bruce's eyes tinged green. "I, -Whoa, what is undesirable number one doing on board?" Tony placed a calming hand on Bruce's shoulder as he glared at Loki.

However the god's tortured gaze was not on them but on the frail, beautiful woman lying on the bed, weak, silent and unresponsive.

"Doctor, perhaps it's best for you to remove yourself from this situation." Fury suggested, not ignorant to Bruce's jittery form.

"No." The three men started in surprise as Loki spoke. "Finish healing her. Please."

Tony and Bruce shared a look of bewilderment.

"Mr. Odinson has been granted clearance for his time here. I have it on good accord that he has paid retribution for his crimes on Earth during his time on Asgard. I expect that you gentlemen can behave with the professionalism that is expected of you." And with that, Fury walked out.

"Okay. Is anyone else confused? Fury's cryptic messages are starting to get on my nerves. What gives Reindeer Games? What bring thee back to the realm of us infuriating mortals?"

"I think the better question is, who is she to you?" Bruce asked, cutting off Tony's tirade.

Loki, who'd never once taken his eyes off the attractive blonde haired maiden, spoke. "She's my wife."

The utensil in Tony's hand clattered to the ground as the genius gawked at the god. Bruce's eyes widened with curiosity.

The god paid them no heed. The walked towards he bed, his hand reached out towards the Princess' face, he hesitated before reaching to brush the stray thread of hair away from her golden face.

The sincerity and tenderness in which he caressed her face had Tony and Bruce feeling as though they should be looking away, as though they were intruding on a private moment. But they couldn't, their eyes trained on the god, unable to believe that this was the same man who had tried to take over the world a couple years ago. What had happened to him in Asgard to hold such a change? Was it all because of this woman?

Bright light seeped from Loki's hands as he grasped her face with more force, tendrils of gold and green spilled out wrapping around Sigyn's figure. Tony and Bruce stepped away watching with awe as the cuts and bruises visible on her body started fading away.

* * *

**_Loki brushed the page of his book with idleness. The frayed pages of the weathered book gave insight into how many times the scholarly god had read it. _**

**_It has been a few weeks since he had been released from his cell from his sentence for attempting to rule Midgard. One year he'd spent in that godforsaken prison; and he'd have spent plenty more had his mother and brother not been able to persuade Odin otherwise. He swallowed the sour taste in his mouth as he scowled uncouthly. As always with Odin, it was an eye for an eye, in accordance to his release, his magic had been provisionally restrained. _**

**_His fists clenched as he bitterly gritted his teeth._**

**_Propelling his head against the wall, he took a deep breath. Wallowing pathetically was not going to get him anywhere. With reluctance, he turned to the words on the pages, though, it was not truly necessary as he could recite the words in the volume from memory; but it provided a distraction. A most _****_welcom_****_e distraction. _**

**_That was when he heard it for the first time; a tinkling laugh that sparkled like water in the sunlight. Curiosity itched his skin and he was unable to resist the impulse to look down the passageway. _**

**_His eyes befell on the most strikingly beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. Her beauty fervent as a fiery moon broke on him like some rare flower. Her eyes were as bright as a burning star. Her dusky cheeks were like the blushing Asgardian cloud, burning like a poppy and her golden hair hung down, glimmering like a coronet. _**

**_She spoke, and Loki strained to hear her voice; rich and vibrant like the middle notes of a violin. "We shouldn't be down here, if we get caught-"_**

**_"Neglect the consequences." A hoarse male voice cut her off, pressing his lips against hers in a fit of lust. _**

**_Loki's tranquil expression clouded, he stood up brusquely and the tome in his hands fell to the ground with a thud. The romancing couple; jumped apart their surprised gazes fell on the Asgardian Prince. _**

**_Her expression changed with the rapidity of a kaleidoscope, the unbridled bliss on her face collapsed as though pricked by a balloon. _**

**_"Y-Your highness," she whispered through the two rose buds that were her lips, curtseying; her lashes were like fans upon her cheek as she stared at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. _**

**_The guard, who was supposed to be on duty; bowed with disinclination. _**

**_Loki glowered at his insolence. _**

**_"You are trespassing." His husky voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a clap of thunder. This side of the palace was his; this entire wing was his quarters. _**

**_"We apologise for the intrusion, we will be on our way," She spoke again; Loki struggled to pay her no regard. His attention was solely on the guard, whose eyes were darkened with passion for the maiden next to him. Loki knew that though his mother and Thor had been accepting of him again, the Asgardians were not so quick to forgive him for his actions. It was evident that this guard held the same repute for him as others. _**

**_Loki's scowl deepened as the girl grasped the arm of the sentry, in an attempt to pull him away and that was when he noticed, under the light of the moon, the sparkle of the stone that was nestled on the dainty finger that connected to the heart. _**

**_His heart dropped to his stomach. _**

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So I never thought that I would be writing a ****_Loki x Sigyn_**** fic, but I was inspired by a quote and art that I saw on Deviant Art, the quote, I have used as my summary, the art, as my starting point for this story. I will link it on my profile page. **

**But anyway, I have this plot bunny in my head and I know where I am going with this story, but it is a work in progress. I'm loosely following the mythology as well as the Marvel world; researching as I am writing, but as of yet, I have decided that Loki has no children, I think that the story will get extremely messy otherwise - like I said, I'm 'loosely' following the mythology. **

**If you liked what you read, do pop in a review, would be lovely to hear your thoughts, and stay tuned for the next instalment! **

**- x**


End file.
